Can You Save Me?
by BlackShadow2314
Summary: Stiles thinks that he's human, what happens when his father, who is a werewolf, tells him otherwise? Stiles and his father are what they call breeders, rare werewolves that can become pregnant despite being male. With an old pack that the sheriff was in chasing them, it's hard for John to protect his son. Will Stiles be safe or not? First fan fiction, also suck at summaries, sue me
1. Chapter 1

**Can You Save Me?**

 **Teen Wolf AU**

 **Main Pairing**

 **Stiles x Derek**

 **This is my first Fanfiction! Please be nice! Also the Hale family is ALIVE!**

Chapter 1

 **Stiles's POV**

I don't know why but my dad has been acting very weird for the past week. He keeps telling me that it was work but I don't buy that. I mean sure being a sheriff can be stressful but come on, it doesn't take a genius to see a lie. Whatever is troubling my dad I just hope he can tell me, I feel like we're drifting apart. I don't want that, especially when I never knew who my mother was. My dad doesn't even talk about that subject.

I walk through the halls of Beacon Hills High School to reach Mr. Harris's class. I don't like him, he seems to take joy in making my school life hell. I enter the door and see Scott talking to Isaac. I let a small smile grow on my face as I take a seat besides Scott. "Let me guess, you two are planning to spend the day together after school?" Scott blushes with Isaac, it was no secret that the two are dating. I can only say that I'm happy for Scott. He's like a brother to me, along with being my best friend, making us inseparable. As the bell rings I quietly talk with Scott as Mr. Harris drones on and on about his lesson. Once the bell rings I get up from my seat and leave school.

Driving down the street I think back on how my dad has been acting lately, it almost looks like he's afraid or something. I reach my house as I walk up the stairs and put my backpack down. I walk back down the stairs to get a drink out of the fridge. Without warning there's a knock on the door. Jumping slightly from the fright I put down my drink and walk to answer the door. The moment I open the door a hand shot out and covered my mouth. I stumble backwards, flailing my arms in panic. The man in front of me smirks evilly as he pushes me to the ground. I struggle as the man rips my clothes to shreds. I whimper at the lust that the man shows, making me disgusted as much as afraid. I scan my surroundings for something to get the guy off of me. The man licks my neck as he starts to rub his cock against mine. I shakes my head and try to squirm to get out from underneath him. He only groans as he adds more friction, making my breath hitch. The man attacks my neck with sucking and licking. I can feel tears build up behind my eyelids as I start to lose hope. Suddenly I feel the weight of the man taken off, making me confused. Opening my eyes I see my dad wrestling with the man, jumping when my father yells at me to run. I scramble up to my feet and go for a frying pan in the kitchen. I grab the heaviest one I could find and race back into the living room. I see the man straddling my dad, one hand holding my dad's wrists together, the other around my father's neck, choking him. I rush towards the man and whack him with the pan. The man falls on top of my father as he gasps for air. I kneel and push the man off of my dad, relieved that he's still alive. My dad handcuffs the other man before hugging me tightly. "You ok son?" I only nod as I bury my head on his chest. "Son, I need to tell you something very important." I look up to my dad as he pushes me to sit on the couch. My dad sighs as he looks into my eyes with a serious expression. "Your not human."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello readers! As you may know this is my first fanfiction so please bear with me, I accept any reviews as long as it's constructive criticism or compliements. Also I have forgotten to mention that this story will mostly be in Stiles's POV or Derek's. I hope you all enjoy my fanfiction!

Stiles's POV

I don't remember what happened after my father said what he said but I believe I blacked out. The only reason that I think I fainted was feeling myself wake up. Looking around I realize that I was in my own room, my father nowhere to be seen. While sitting up on my bed I didn't even see someone come through my window. I scream as I feel a hand hit my shoulder, shutting my eyes I swing my arm around, hoping to catch the person off guard. I hear the satisfying sound of my arm hitting the person in the face. "STILES!" I open my eyes instantly to the sound of the voice. Twisting around my bed I see Derek giving me his signature glare, I gulp a little as I see the murderous intent that was settled deep in his eyes. "Why did you hit me? I called out your name multiple times to let you know I was in here." I chuckle nervously as I rub the back of my head. "Sorry dude, guess I didn't hear you." I could have sworn I was imagining things when I saw Derek's eyes soften for a split second. I see Derek instantly growl as he moves closer to me, sniffing me at the same time. "Who attacked you?" "I don't know who it was but it's over now, my dad has him in the police station." "That doesn't answer my question Stiles, what did he look like? I want to know." I groan in annoyance as Derek stays there with his arms crossed and anger shining in his eyes. "Look I really don't know who he was ok. Now if you don't mind I want to eat something."

I get up off of my bed and walk down the stairs, surprisingly Derek follows me as if he was a duckling. I hold my chuckle in as I open the fridge and reheat some leftovers from the night before. In a single moment, I hear Derek growl as someone pushed through the door. I jolt as I see the man who attacked me standing there. "My my what a pleasant surprise. Never thought I would see a Hale." Derek only growls louder as he moves to stand in front of me protectively. "Who are you?" The man lets out a laugh as he mockingly bows to the two of us. "My name is of no importance, the only thing I want is the breeder standing behind you." My breath hitches as Derek turns back to me, eyes wide and full of shock. The man only laughs harder as I look at him. "Don't tell me that your daddy didn't tell you! Man this is absolutely rich! I can't wait to get a taste of you boy." The man charges at me, completely forgetting about Derek, which was his mistake. Derek football tackles the man as they end up shifting and tearing at each other. While I on the other hand, stand there completely petrified and confused. I look over at the door and see my dad, along with Derek's parents. Both parents roar at the man, making him submit to them as my dad runs to me. I feel my mind go numb as Derek's parents knock the man out and take him away, leaving only me, my dad, and Derek at the house. I see black creeping up the sides of my vision before completely being covered by black. The last thing I hear is the cries of Derek and my father.

Derek's POV ((Surprise! LOL))

I feel the wounds healing as I look at Stiles and his father. I didn't understand any of this, why would a rival pack want Stiles? It made no sense whatsoever, Stiles was completely human, not to mention weak and frail in a sense. I try to take in Stiles's scent but each time I did it smelled completely human. I was taken out of my musing by the Sheriff, looking up at him I see his eyes glowing silver. I did a double take to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. "I can explain." Was what the Sheriff said as he laid Stiles down on the couch. Afterwards the Sheriff sits in front of me and sighs. "Stiles and I am not human Derek. We're werewolves just like you and your family." Once those words came out I started to go literally crazy. I started pacing as I try to organize my jumbled thoughts. Seriously though how in the world is Stiles a werewolf? I would have smelled it instantly; along with the full moons he didn't show an ounce of werewolf abilities! His father stops me as I take a deep breath and relax. "How is that possible? My family and I would have smelled you two instantly." "I'm afraid that I went to Alan for that. I asked him to mask the scents so we would look and smell completely human. Derek, I came here for one reason, to keep Stiles safe. Do you know the pack that lives in Ohio? The one they call the Demon Pack?" I give the Sheriff a nod as he runs his hand through his head. "I'm from that pack Derek, in fact, I was their omega, their breeder." I tense up at the fact that Stiles's father was a breeder himself. "Then that would mean that Stiles is a breeder as well. Stiles didn't have a mother did he?" The Sheriff shakes his head as I sigh and place my head on my hands. "Sheriff, did you give consent?" I let out a growl as the Sheriff shakes his head no. "Like I said, they're the Demon Pack. They don't care about things like consent or love. They take whatever they want and use it as many times as they want." "So they raped you?" "Of course, how do you think Stiles was born?" My eyes widen as the information sinks in. "Let me guess, that man that attacked Stiles was a member." The Sheriff nods his head silently. "Derek, I don't want Stiles to be like me. I don't want him to be forced to give up his first time." I only nod in understanding as I stand up. "I'll keep him safe." The Sheriff looks at me shocked for a moment before narrowing his eyes in caution. "You sure about that?" "I give you my word, I will make sure that Stiles remains safe and protected. No one should have to go through what you did." The Sheriff visibly relaxes as I look at Stiles, looking at the way he is now, you could see the innocence that radiances off of him. It made me want to smile for the first time since my first love died. The Sheriff goes over to his son and sits with him, making me slightly jealous for some reason. I could feel the stress slowing lowering as the Sheriff holds his son's hand. The Sheriff soon falls asleep from all the stress and fatigue that stuck to him, letting me keep a look out for any other unwelcomed guests. I don't mind, after all. They are special to my family and I, even if they don't realize it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers!

I hope that everyone is enjoying my first fanfiction!

I would like the thank Luka Knight for the first two reviews; it has really boosted my confidence in myself and for the story. Anyway, enjoy the third chapter!

Chapter 3

Stiles's POV

It has been three days since that man attacked me and still my dad doesn't tell me why! I mean come on; I'm his own son. I think I have the right to know why that guy wanted me! Not to mention that Derek the sourwolf has been acting strange too. He thinks that I don't notice but I see him in the parking lot of my school everyday. I'm starting to think that he's obsessed with me; of course I could be over reacting.

I get home from school, enter the house and see my dad talking to Derek's parents. The moment I walk in the door all their heads turned to me, making me slightly nervous. "Son, come and sit down, we need to talk." I don't bother to say anything as I walk up to the table and sit down beside my dad. I look at the three of them as my father takes a deep breath.

"Stiles, I know you're wondering who the man was and why he attacked you. He was after you because you aren't human. In fact, you're a werewolf like Derek." I go rigid as I stare at my father, looking for any sign that what he just said was a sick joke. Sadly I didn't see any sign. Letting out a nervous laugh I give my dad a strained smile.

"Come on dad, werewolves really? The last time I checked I was completely human." I look over to Derek's father as he clears his throat. "It's true Stiles, you and your father are what we call breeders. A rare kind of werewolf."

"So you're telling me that I'm a werewolf that can get pregnant?!" I look at them as they only nod. "Son I know this is hard to grasp-" "No dad I don't believe this for a second! This has to be some sick twisted joke or something! You wouldn't keep something like this from me! And what about mom dad!?"

My dad can only look at me sadly before continuing. "You never had a mom Stiles, I'm a breeder, meaning that I'm technically your mother. The one you thought was your mother was only meant to watch over you."

I felt like I couldn't breathe, I couldn't believe that my father kept me in the dark about this! Without warning I shoot up from my seat and run out of the house. Ignoring the calls of my father in the process. All I could think about was being alone.

Sheriff's POV

I panic as my son leaves the house; I was hoping that he would remain calm. Instead I got my son confused and hurt. I wish I had told him in the beginning, but I was so afraid. I didn't want the Demon Pack to find us; I didn't want the pack to use Stiles like some cheap whore. Burying my face into my hands I think of ways to make it up to him. Especially since I kept something so huge from him. I take a moment to think before lifting my head and look at the Hale's. I could see the concern in their eyes, which makes me feel grateful.

"Mr. Stilinski, I understand that you wanted to protect him. Still I wish you had told him and us sooner. We would have accepted you and your son without judgment." Spoke Mr. Hale as I sigh.

"I'm sorry, I just…didn't know at the time. I assumed you and your pack would be just like them." Both Hales nod in agreement and understanding, Talia giving a sincere smile.

"Do not worry, from now on you and your son are members of our pack. We will do everything we can to help you both." I smile at the genuine truth that accompanied Talia's words. It made me think that maybe there could be a chance for a life without fear.

Stiles's POV

Man I don't even know how long I've been running but I eventually find myself in the woods. Don't ask me how I got here but I did, utterly weird. I slow down and saunter through the woods, pondering on what my dad said to me. True I shouldn't have ran off but I couldn't help it. I was hurt that he didn't tell me any of this sooner. Still, it does explain a few things, maybe as to why I'm attracted to the sourwolf.

As I continue my walk through the woods I hear a twig snap, whipping around I see Derek standing there with his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here sourwolf?"

Derek only raises an eyebrow as I roll my eyes. "I get it you're a werewolf. Doesn't explain the fact that you've been stalking me for the past three days. Don't think I didn't notice!" I try to show Derek my own glare, only making his sigh and shake his head.

"Stiles, you know you suck at threatening looks, just give it up. And the answer your question, I'm protecting you." At that I let out a laugh as point at him. "You protect me? What happened the I'll rip your throat out with my teeth attitude?"

Derek rolls his eyes in return and walks up to me, grabbing my arm. I feel a small jolt of electricity from the touch, leaving me freaked out. Looking up I see the shock and disbelief in Derek's eyes. "Hey sourwolf what was that?"

Derek only looks at my eyes and whispers one thing, "Mate."

I FEEL ALIVE! LOL I don't know how I'm typing this so fast…still, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review, have a good night!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! Welcome to the 4** **th** **chapter of Can You Save Me?**

 **I hope that this isn't going bad since this is my first fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. You can leave a review for this story if you want.**

Chapter 4

Stiles POV

My eyes widen in shock as I hear the word mate being whispered out by Derek. I look up from his grip to his eyes; let me say something, big mistake. The moment my eyes lock onto his I become trapped. I couldn't look away, despite how much I wanted to right now. The gaze that Derek had on me felt like he could see into me; see my hidden emotions so clearly.

"Stiles…I…just go." Derek turns away and runs before I could do anything to stop him. I was standing so still like a tree, which was highly unusual for me. Shaking my head I throw my hands up in frustration.

I resume my walk in the woods before I get the amazing idea of going to Deaton. Picking up my pace, I go back to town and look for Deaton's vet clinic. Opening the door to the clinic I scan the front lobby for Deaton.

"Deaton! I need to talk to you!" I shout as I keep looking for Deaton. I start to feel uneasy; as silence is the only response I receive. Taking a deep, calming breath I push through the counter door as I head into the back. As I look around the building I see all the animals calm and in their cages. Of course I should be relived but it seems to only add to my unease. As I enter the place where all of his supplies are I see Deaton on the floor unconscious. Going to his side I shake him slightly to wake him up.

I hear a chuckle behind me as I continue to tend to Deaton. Sneaking a glance behind me I see another man, this time though, his eyes are glowing ruby red. I jump back in fright as the man saunters up to me. "Who are you!?" I yell, the man in question only bellows out a laugh.

"Didn't your dad tell you? After all, I did see him talking to you and the Hales. Does he honestly think that they can protect him, let alone you?" I continue to skid back, my back hitting the counter door.

I shut my eyes as the man quickly kneels in front of me, his hand grabbing my chin. "Don't you close your eyes…OPEN THEM!"

I flinch as I slowly open my eyes. Staring deep into his I get this feeling that something horrible was going to happen. The man brings my face closer to his as his breath ghosts over my lips. "You're going to be mine pup, just like your father was."

At that precise moment Derek decides to barge in and save the day. I watch dazed as Derek throws the alpha off of me and fights him. I couldn't feel anything except that chilling conclusion that my mind came up with.

I observe the fight, silently wishing that Derek would come out on top. But as the minutes dragged on I slowly realized that the alpha was winning. The alpha was playing with Derek, only giving him small cuts and such. I narrow my eyes in disgust as the alpha throws Derek against the wall hard.

I heard the alpha whispering but I couldn't understand what they were saying, all I could do was watch as the alpha raised his hand to slash Derek's throat. I jump into action, jumping on the back of the alpha and ripping him away from Derek. For some strange reason, I felt like I needed to help Derek, to save him from this alpha.

The alpha roars at me, making me whimper a little, regardless I kept my grip on him. I see in the corner of my eye that Derek was getting up, both of us locked eyes as I then realize what I needed to do. Letting go of the alpha I kick him away, slamming him into the operation table. The alpha turns to me with his sharp teeth out.

I slowly back away as the alpha snarls, "You shouldn't have done that…now I have to punish you breeder." I look at the alpha before letting out a small smirk. "You sure about that?"

The alpha stops snarling and looks at me confusingly before his eyes widened in realization. Spinning around the alpha looks around for Derek, only to see him gone. The alpha turns his attention to me, "Where…is…he!?"

I only stand there with a confident smirk as the alpha advances. In an instant, the alpha is attacked in the back, not by Derek, but by his father. The alpha turns to swipe at Mr. Hale but came up short. "You are invading our territory alpha of the Demon Pack. Leave now and I will not use force."

The alpha growls, his eyes turning red once more. "I will not leave until I get what I came for." "John and Stiles Stilinski are not part of your pack, they are under my care for I am their alpha. Do not think of crossing me."

I watch the conflict with keen interest for what Mr. Hale said. Was it true that my dad and I are a part of the Hale pack? What about Scott? Would I be able to hang around him now that I'm part of the Hale pack? Those kinds of thoughts ran through my head as I see the alpha sag and huff.

"Do not think that this is the end Alpha Hale. I will get what I want, even if I have to kill your pack slowly and painfully." Mr. Hale only glares at the alpha, slowly letting go and getting in front of me. The alpha stands still for a moment, contemplating on what his next course of action should be. Making up his mind to cut his losses he leaves through the front door of the clinic. Sagging myself I look at Derek's father, having found some kind of feeling that's growing in my chest. It made me feel safe, protected, and most of all, a part of a family.

"Are you alright Stiles?" I nod at him silently as I ponder what he told the alpha. "Mr. Hale, did you mean what you said? About my father and I being a part of your pack?" Mr. Hale only chuckles with a warm smile. "I meant every single word pup. Come I believe Derek and your father are quite worried about your safety."

Without another word I walk beside Mr. Hale to return to his home in the woods. Hopefully I will get to talk to Derek about this mate thing he whispered earlier. I really hope that was the last time I see that creep and his minions.

 **Ok there was chapter 4 of Can You Save Me? I hope this was good enough, please review on this so I know what you would like to see or happen in the future.**

 **See you in chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! I most certainly hope that you are enjoying my story so far! As for the last chapter, yes they left Deaton, I'm sorry…..I forgot to put that…..my mind has a tendency to do that….LOL...anyway enjoy chapter 5 of Can You Save Me?**

Chapter 5

Derek's POV

When my father comes in with Stiles I feel relief rush through my veins. I stand up and move to Stiles, taking him in my embrace, shocking everyone in the room. "I'm glad you're ok Stiles."

I could feel Stiles stiffen against me, making me let go and stand there awkwardly. I could hear the chuckle from my uncle, making me whip my head to glare at him. "We know what you're thinking about dear nephew. Take my advice and just mate with him already." My mom glares at Peter making him raise his hands in surrender.

I swear my uncle is the only one no one likes, besides my parents. I look back at Stiles to see what he's doing. I feel my heart fill with warmth as I see Stiles curled up against his father. I wanted to take a picture of the moment since it seems to bring a light feeling to me. Turning back to my parents I see them reprimand my uncle, which makes me feel very gleeful. Afterwards my father signals for me to come to him.

Walking up to him and my mother I sit down at the dinning table. "Derek son, I know that you've realized that Stiles is your mate. But at the time being do not rush this. His father is scared enough as he is. He needs to know that we can be trusted."

"I know father, I promise that I wont do anything to him. Especially since he's my mate. He is the world to me, even if I don't exactly show it." Both my parents smile warmly at me, giving me the feeling that they're proud of me. "Come now son, I would like help with dinner." I get up with my mother and go to the kitchen to assist her in making dinner.

Peter's POV ((AN: DUN DUN DUN! LOL))

I smirk inwardly as I see the look that my dear nephew gives the boy Stiles. I must say that it looks more and more like some drama show where a sixteen year old gets pregnant. I enjoy twisting my nephew's arm, making snarky remarks, seeing him glaring at others while holding the boy in his arms. I'm pretty confident that I can use this to my advantage; I just have to figure out how.

I sit in the recliner reading a book as Derek and my sister cook the food, I must say it does smell delectable. Daring myself to peak I look over to the couch where Stiles and his father are sitting, little Stiles still sleeping against his father. Must say it is quite adorable in a sense. I bet Derek is feeling a little jealous seeing that. The thing that has my absolute attention at this moment is the sheriff that's sitting on the couch. I don't know why but there's something about him that I want. Call it an urge if you will, the urge to go over there and interact with him.

I skillfully ignore the urge to return to reading, my brother simply raising an eyebrow at me in question. I roll my eyes immaturely as I lazily wave him off. I notice my brother give a smirk of his own as he goes off to do his business.

Stiles's POV

I let out a yawn as I flutter my eyes open. Looking around I realize that I was in Derek's house. Blushing a little at the thought I move closer to my dad. Looking up at my dad I realize that he's asleep. Smiling a little I slowly move away from my dad. I get up off the couch and walk to the kitchen; I smile a little at the sight. There was Derek, helping his mother with her cooking.

"Ah Stiles, I'm glad that you're awake…are you ready for dinner?" I dumbly nod as she escorts me to the dinning table. Sitting down awkwardly I keep my hands on my knees. Looking up I see Derek sit beside me and sneak glances at me. I didn't realize that I was blushing until Derek chuckles.

"Stiles, you're blushing." I make a small squeak as I hide my face. "Then stop looking at me like that! It's embarrassing!" "Now why would I want to stop looking at my mate?"

My breath hitches once more, as I look straight into his eyes. "Do…do you really mean that? I mean, why the sudden change sourwolf?" I smirk and chuckle nervously. Derek only moves closer to me as my blush increases in color. "I've always wanted you Stiles, since I first met you."

Derek leans in to kiss me, making me blush even harder. Just as our lips were about to connect I hear someone's throat clear. Zipping back from each other I see my dad standing there with his hand on his holster. I look between him and Derek as I struggle to contain my laughter. I suddenly remember that we left Deaton back at his clinic.

"Wait! What about Deaton!? We forgot about him!" I shout as everyone jumps. Derek's father chuckles as he places his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Stiles, Deaton will be fine. Now why don't you sit down with my son as the food comes out?"

I sheepishly nod as I return to my chair next to Derek. I look at him as he secretly takes my hand and holds it. Letting a small smile slip I look down at our intertwined hands. I then look at my father who had a semi-worried expression. I'm really starting to hate that scared and worried look on his face. I just hope that Derek and his family can actually help us. Lord knows my father needs it more than I do.

 **Well there was chapter 5 of Can You Save Me? I do hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Chapter 6 should be out tomorrow or even tonight if I'm lucky! See you all later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! Welcome to Chapter 6 if you're still there! I must say I'm coming to really like this story. I'll probably make another teen wolf story after this…maybe sooner depending on how long this story will be! Now enough of me talking lets get to it!**

 **Also FYI I don't own anything in this ok…all characters and stuff belongs to the creators of the show, just a little reminder.**

Chapter 6

Stiles POV

This time it's been six weeks when the Demon Pack decided to attack my father and I. Thankfully, I got to attend school like a normal teenager and hang out with Scott and Isaac. With everything that has happened, I feel like these moments could be the last for me. I guess I'm being really paranoid. Another piece of good news is that Scott and Isaac have finally talked to each other. I swear I thought that they would never get their heads out of their asses. Still, it's comforting to see Scott so happy; after all he is like my brother.

Not to mention the fact that Derek has been courting me as they call it. It must be a werewolf thing, he explained it to me once and I still am trying to wrap my head around it. Anyway back on topic, I've noticed lately that wherever I go I can feel someone watching me. It's a feeling like the hairs on my neck rising, I want the feeling to go away but I can't do that. Believe me I've tried to. Walking through the halls I catch a glimpse of something. Stopping myself and walking back I try to find the glowing eyes. The only thing though was that there was no one standing there.

I feel entirely freaked out so I just continue walking to my class. As I sit in my class I can't help but let my thoughts wander to a certain sourwolf. Once I realize where my thoughts were going I immediately shake my head to clear it out.

"Stilinski!" I snap my head up to my coach as he's standing there with his arms crossed. "Can you uh answer the question?" "Um…no I can't." The class laughs as I slant a bit in my chair. Rubbing my eyes I return to paying attention in class. Praying that my mind wouldn't think of such things again.

Derek's POV

I could feel Stiles, like literally how he's feeling and what he's thinking. I let a small smile grace my lips as I realize that he was thinking about me. Sitting in my car I stare at the school in absolute boredom. I can actually hear the ticking sound of the clock along with Stiles's heartbeat. Wincing a bit at the bell ringing I hear Stiles get out of his seat and walk along the halls.

That's when I felt it, turning my head a bit I can make out the image of a pack of werewolves, all of which are walking towards the school. Growling a bit I take out my phone and message my dad, along with Stiles's dad. Pocketing my phone I get out of the car and walk to the pack. I could tell that this was going to be a very long day.

Peter's POV

Looking back I must have just realized how stupid my nephew really is, no offense of course. After all he is my dear nephew. I observe Derek walking up to the Demon Pack with keen attention. All of this really does intrigue me, like, what are the odds that two breeders manage to stumble their way here. It's not like they were stupid or anything, but I can feel a bit for the sheriff.

Rolling my eyes and smacking my head a little I return to the encounter between my nephew and the Demon Pack. I narrow my eyes and prepare myself, just in case I had to actually save my nephew from his stupidity. Thankfully I didn't have too, just as the brawl was about to begin the students starting pouring out like roaches. Taking this as my cue I slowly but surely disappear from the scene. At the same time I attempt to get my head to forget about the sheriff, lets just say that it's not going well.

Derek's POV

I stand there as the Demon Pack smirks at me tauntingly, daring me to attack them here at the school. Shaking my head I turn and see Stiles walking up to me. I turn back to where the Demon Pack was, only to discover that they actually vanished.

"Um…hey Derek. Yea, why are you here?" "Like I said, you're my mate. It's my job to show you that I can be yours." I sense the confusion that Stiles is wearing.

"Dude, English terms not werewolf terms ok?" I roll my eyes as Stiles pouts. "You know, you look a lot cuter when you pout." That got Stiles to freeze up in embarrassment. I move closer to him as I realize that he wasn't moving at all. "Ah, Stiles?" I wave my hand in front of his face to get a reaction, and boy did I get a reaction.

The instant where I waved my hand, Stiles flails his arms around a bit. I chuckle at the glare Stiles tries to give me. "Stiles you know that whatever expression you make actually makes you look adorable. Just like a puppy." Stiles only mumbles to himself as he makes his way to my car. Smiling, I walk behind him, sneaking my arm around his waist. Which made him melt against me a little. I open the car door for him before getting in myself. Afterwards I start the car and head to his house. With only one thought on my mind, could I keep Stiles safe?"

 **Well here is chapter 6! I hope you all love this! I do like to thank those who have taken the time to review and tell me what they thought about this story! Anyway, someone try to guess what Uncle Peter is planning, you can leave it in the reviews or private message if you like! See you all in chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers!**

 **Time to make things move a little faster! Did anyone guess what Peter was planning? Anyway, time to go on to chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

John's POV

I can't believe how much stress I had before talking with the Hales. Thinking back on it now I realize that my lack of contact resulting in my son almost being raped by a man. Shivering at that thought I look down at my desk that's full of papers. Groaning a bit at the headache that's forming, I rub my eyes and lean back on my chair.

"Well if it isn't the sheriff, I got to hand it to you, you made it very difficult to find you." Jumping up I place my hand on my gun, only to have it ripped away by the alpha. "I hoped to never see you again Jake." Jake only smirks as he tightens his grip on my wrist, making me go to my knees in pain.

"You must really want me to punish you John. Tell you what, I'm feeling really generous today. Come with me now without struggle and I'll spare the Hale pack and your son. Resist, and I will make sure they all burn alive in that house." I glare at him as I roughly rip by wrist away and kick him in his groin. Once Jake was down on the ground I go for my gun. Just as I was about to grab it, one of Jake's betas kicked the gun away.

Looking up at the smirking beta I growl, my eyes turning silver. "Not a very smart move John, don't you remember what we do to breeders like you?" I feel the alpha whack me behind the head, making my world turn dark.

Stiles's POV

I pace back and forth in the living room of my house with my phone in my hand. I bite my lip in pure worry and stress; redialing my dad's number I raise the phone to my ear to listen. Just as the phone stops ringing I open my mouth, until it reaches his voicemail. Letting out a yell of frustration I pace around faster. Deciding to go to the police station I grab my car keys and get in my jeep.

I pull up to the police station and see police officers surrounding the building. Getting out of the car I walk up to the entrance, only being stopped by another officer. "Stiles, you need to stay out of this."

Taking a moment to look around a cold feeling builds in my stomach. I turn back to the officer, who had a solemn expression on his face. "Where's my dad?" The officer sighs before answering.

"He's gone Stiles, your father's missing." At that precise moment my breathing starts to escalate, worrying the officer in front of me. The officer tells me to calm down, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I…I can't." My breathing only accelerates as I bring a hand to my chest, clutching the shirt that I'm wearing.

The office bends me over so that I can breathe better, still it doesn't help, especially when my father's missing. I didn't even hear the sound of Derek's voice as he runs to me. All I could think about was that my father was missing. I start to hyperventilate, drawing concern from Derek and the officer.

Derek's POV

I reach Stiles as the officer bends him over. I turn his face towards me, worry rising by the second. "Stiles! Stiles breathe!" Stiles's breathing only increases as I scramble my thoughts. I finally come up with an idea, gently grabbing Stiles's face; I bring his face towards me and kiss him.

I feel Stiles freeze in shock for a moment, his eyes staring into mine. I slowly break away, despite not wanting to. Taking a moment to stare into his eyes, I smile at him. Stiles instantly start to cry as I tilt my head. "Stiles? What's wrong?"

"My dad…he's gone Derek!" My eyes widen in shock as I stand there. I bring Stiles closer to me, hoping that I could comfort him. "Stiles, I promise that we'll get him back. Even if I have to rip the others to shreds." Stiles doesn't say anything as he cries against my chest, his arms wrapped around my neck. I only hold him close, inwardly cringing at each sob that comes from my mate.

 **That's all for chapter 7, poor Stiles huh?**

 **Please leave reviews to tell me what you think!**

 **See you all in chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello once again my lovely readers!**

 **Welcome to chapter 8 of Can You Save Me? I hope you all enjoy this!**

Chapter 8

Peter's POV

It's been a week since the Demon Pack took Stiles's father. And a week since I've been feeling extremely agitated. As I walk through the woods I smell an enticing sent. My eyes widening in realization I start to pick up speed. Before I knew it I was racing through the preserve.

Following the scent I was lead to a tree stump, taking out my claws I analyze my surroundings for any sort of trap. Once it was clear I retract my claws and walk towards the tree stump slowly. Hearing a small whimper I go to the other side, unprepared for what I saw.

Derek's POV

I can see the hope slowly vanish from Stiles's eyes. I desperately search for his father, I don't even remember the last time I had a decent nights sleep. Of course I don't tell Stiles this, he's already worried enough as it is. He doesn't need to worry about his father and I at the same time.

I walk out of my house to continue the search for Stiles's father, until I heard my uncle howl. My body went into autopilot as I sprint through the woods, following the sound of the howl. When I reach my uncle I stop dead in my tracks at the sight before me.

My uncle Peter was sitting on his knees, clutching Stiles's bloody and bruised body close to him. I walk to the two as I fall to my knees myself. "What happened to him?" Looking at Peter I see his eyes switching from glowing to normal. I place my hand on his shoulder, hoping that would calm him down. Instead it only made it worse. Peter growls at me as he brings the Sheriff's body closer to his own.

At that moment my eyes widen in realization. "Peter, is he…your mate?" My uncle only growls louder at me as I raise my hands slowly. "I'm going to get mom and dad ok." I get up and back away slowly before turning back to the house, with a million thoughts running through my head.

Stiles's POV

I groan as I wake up due to a lot of noise coming down stairs. I get out of bed, blushing the moment I realize that this is Derek's bed. I look around his room for a brief moment before walking out of the room. Going down stairs I hear Derek talking to his parents. I enter the kitchen where Derek was out of breath and leaning against to kitchen counter.

"Um…hey Derek, why are you so tired?" The three tense up and look at me. "…You found him didn't you?" Derek shakes his head slowly, "I didn't find him Stiles, my uncle found him." I smile with joy and relief.

"Then what are we waiting for?! We need to go!" I turn to run out but was pulled back by Derek. I turn to him questionably, "Stiles…we can't go to them right now. Remember what I told you about mates? Your dad is Peter's mate." I stand there for a moment before letting out a shaky sigh, running my hands through my hair.

"So you're telling me that Peter is with my dad, and that I can't see him?" The three nod sadly as tears well up in my eyes. I race back up the stairs, deliberately ignoring the twisting pain in my own heart and the call of Derek. Slamming the bedroom door I climb back on the bed and curl up, staring out the window with tears. I start to feel tired so I decide to just close my eyes.

When I open my eyes it's nighttime. Remembering my dad I shoot up and race down the stairs. Derek suddenly pops up and wraps his arms around me. I struggle against his hold for a moment before sagging. "Derek, please let me see him."

"You can't Stiles, if you go near him right now, Peter will kill you. It's his instinct to protect your dad right now. Don't worry though ok, he's fine." I look up at Derek and hold him tight, trembling slightly from the relief of having my dad back. Derek only holds me close, rocking me gently and tightening his hold.

"I promise Stiles, I will keep you safe, even if I have to die in the process." "No, you're going to keep me safe, and when this is over then we can be happy, right?" Derek melts at the desperate look I give him. Derek smiles and nods, "We'll be together forever, I'll never leave you…I love you Stiles."

I only smile back at him and grab his face gently with my hands. Taking a moment to stare into his eyes I crush our lips together. Derek and I tighten our hold on each other as the kiss starts to get intense. The only reason we break apart is to get air into our lungs. I let out a small chuckle as I gaze into Derek's green eyes.

"Derek, I love you…I love you so much. Promise me that you'll still be here when all of this is over." Derek response with a passionate kiss, "I promise, I'll be here with you forever, I love you too much to hurt you."

 **Well there's chapter 8! I actually love the moment between the two! So Kawaii! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, see you all in chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! I am so sorry for the delay in updating.**

 **School is mean when it wants to be! Along with the fact that this stupid laptop actually deleted the chapter! I wanted to throw this thing away!**

 **Anyway here is the 9** **th** **chapter to the story! I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Jake's POV

I sit in the abandoned factory with my pack. I lick my lips as I remember what the pack and I did to John. The way he fought with every ounce of will and strength that he possessed. I let out a devilish smirk as my pack and I gave him his 'punishment'. Looking towards my second in command, I nod at him. My beta nods in return as he runs off into the night. Looking to the rest of my pack I chuckle darkly, "Time for the next step boys."

Sheriff's POV

I groan as I slowly wake up. I don't open my eyes yet but I do try to move around. When I realize that I couldn't move around I start to panic a bit, thinking that I was back with Jake and his pack. I start struggling harder as I feel whatever's holding me constrict me further. "Stop moving John, you're only going to hurt yourself more."

My body instantly relaxes at the sound of the voice. Cracking my eyes open I am met with the handsome face of Peter Hale. Realizing where I am I attempt to sit up, the key word being attempted. Peter only tightens his hold on me and nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck. I realize that he was scenting me, meaning that he was my mate.

The impact of that thought brought tears into my eyes, sadly they aren't tears of joy, but tears of pain. Peter shoots his head back and caresses my cheek lovingly. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I could only shake my head as I bury my face into his chest. All the memories of the past enveloping me with darkness. I'm grateful that Peter doesn't ask me any more questions; instead he just sits there with me in his arms, letting me cry my heart out.

Peter's POV

I swear the moment I saw John's tears I knew that he doubted himself. Doubting if he was a good mate or not, this conclusion brought nothing but anger and frustration out of me. I bring him closer against my body in the hope that he would relax. I nuzzle him gently, taking in his sweet scent. "Don't worry, just rest my mate."

I feel John relax as his eyes struggle to stay open. I softly laugh as John whines a little like a young child. I place a kiss on his head as I carry him to my room. I see Stiles look at me with mixed emotions; I simply give him a reassuring nod as I walk up the stairs to my room. The only thought running through my head was that I needed to care for my injured mate.

Stiles POV

I saw Derek's uncle carry my dad bridal style as I sat at the dinner table doing homework. I wonder what would happen when my dad decides to follow his instincts. Would he just leave me since I wasn't Peter's biological son? I look back down at my homework as I try to clear my head. The only problem was that those dark thoughts wouldn't leave me alone.

I keep thinking that since they're going to be together then Peter wouldn't want me around him or my dad. It makes sense since I'm not his son at all. I wasn't a product of love; I was a product of rape. I wonder if every time my dad looks at me he remembers all of the bad things that happened in his past. I let out a soft whimper as I put down my pencil.

Getting out of my seat I run a hand through my hair, I put away all of my homework and walk out of the Hale house. Putting my backpack on my back I make my way through the woods. Looking at the ground the whole time I end up going to Scott's house. I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer. I look up when the door opens, revealing Scott's mother. Smiling a little I wave, "Hello Mrs. McCall, is Scott home?"

"Of course he is, come on in Stiles." Melissa opens the door wider as I enter the house. Walking up the stairs to Scott's room I knock. I hear a muffled response as I open the door. I smiles widely as Scott is sitting on his bed eating chips. "Well if it isn't my favorite person in the world."

Scott only snorts in response and sits up, "What's up dude? I barely get to see you anymore. Did something happen?" I sit down on his chair and let out a puff of air. "Oh yea, a lot of things happened. One being that my dad may or may not have found a possible love interest."

Scott shoots up in shock, "Really dude!? That's great!" "I don't know Scotty, I feel like if they really start to hit off then I'll be left behind. Selfish I know but I can't really stop those thoughts, for as long as I can remember it's been my and my dad against the world. I just…don't want him to forget me." I let out a small sigh as Scott places a hand on my shoulder.

"No sweat dudes, knowing your dad you're never going to be left behind. I bet that he's going to tell the one he's with that if they can't accept you then they wont be together." "You think so Scotty?" Scott nods confidently as he smiles, "I'm one hundred percent positive. Now, are you going to help me with homework?" I let out a laugh as Scott rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Alright I'll help, but you owe me big time dude." I get out my own homework and resume working with him. For now I'll just take the blows as they come, I'm happy with how my life is right now, despite the danger.

 **FINALLY FINISHED!**

 **God I can't believe this laptop, if it was breathing then I would strangle it.**

 **Hopefully this is a good apology for not updating regularly!**

 **See you all in Chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! I would like to inform you all that my updates will not be as frequent due to school. But don't worry I will not leave this story unfinished!**

 **Here is chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

Derek's POV

Something seems to be wrong with Stiles, ever since he came back from his friend's house, he seems distant. It always seems that he would shy away from Peter when he enters the room. Looking up at my uncle I stand up and walk to him. "Peter, what did you do to Stiles?"

Peter looks up at me with confusion, "Now what are you talking about dear nephew? I didn't do a thing." I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion. "Then why is Stiles always staying away from you?" "You know dear nephew that I was wondering the same thing. Maybe you should ask." Peter walks back to his room as I track down Stiles.

I shake my head as I walk to my room, expecting Stiles to be there. I open the door and see Stiles doing homework. "Stiles, we need to talk." Stiles looks up at me as he puts down his pencil. "What's there to talk about Derek?" I sigh as I take away his homework and sit beside him on the bed.

"You know what Stiles. You can tell me anything. We're mates, we're supposed to support each other. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." I stay still as Stiles fidgets nervously before looking into my eyes shyly.

"It's stupid, ever since the lady who pretended to be my mother died, it's been me and my dad against the world. Now that Peter entered the picture, I can't help but feel like I'll lose my dad. I feel like I'll be all alone if that happens."

I embrace him as he starts to tremble and cry. Rocking him slightly as Stiles uses my shirt as a tissue. "Stiles, you're dad would never leave you, you know that. Even if Peter is around I'm sure he will keep you around, you are his son after all."

Stiles nods as he moves his body closer to mine, hiding his face in my neck. "Is Peter treating him right?" I smile softly as I nod. "Yes, he's treating him like a mate should." I feel Stiles relax against me as he starts to doze off. I maneuver the two of us until we were lying under the covers. Taking a brief moment to take in my mate's scent, I relinquish the fact that I was the luckiest werewolf in the world.

Peter's POV

Just as I grab my door handle I hear a small whimper from inside. I open the door thinking that my John was in trouble, only for a strong sweet smell invading my nose. Gripping the doorknob tightly I look at John who was whimpering and sweating on my bed. I quickly realize that he was in heat; I slowly back away to leave him until he locked eyes with mine. "Peter…please…it hurts." All of my control vanished as I close my door, lock it, and literally tackle my mate on the bed.

My eyes change as I nuzzle his neck, taking in his sweet scent in the process. "God you smell so good." John only whimpers and rubs against me as he pants. "Peter…need…you…in…me!" I rip off my clothes and start exploring his body. John could only squirm under me, the sweet sounds urging me onward.

I put my fingers up to his mouth and order him to suck, I groan at the exotic scene of John sucking my fingers. Once they were slick I remove my fingers and put them to use. I insert one finger into John's entrance; John only moves his hips in response. I kiss John as I start to move that one finger, trying to find that one spot.

Using my other hand I gently stroke John's cock, making him buck up and squirm even harder. John mewls and moans as I add another finger and stretch him fully. "Peter please!" I stop and smirk at him as he tries to get me to move again. "Please what John?" John whimpers more as he stares at me, "Please fuck me hard Peter!"

I smirk as I remove my fingers and position myself, "Now my mate this will hurt for a moment, but I promise it will get better." I insert my cock slowly into his wet hole as John squirms and bucks his hips. I could feel his pain a little as I stay still. Laying kisses all over his face I wait till he tells me to move. John starts thrusting his hips, signaling that he was ready.

Pulling back I ram my cock in, hitting his prostrate in the process. John arches off the bed, his arms wrapping around my neck. I continue my fast and brutal pace, repeatedly hitting John's prostrate every time. John is reduced to a moaning mess, his eyes turning silver as he nears completion.

"Peter, mark me…I want to be yours!" My eyes glow as I bite him on the neck, marking him as mine. John screams out my name as he cums all over our stomachs. Increasing my pace I start to feel my knot forming. I ram in as my knot fully expands, locking up together. John pants and wiggles as my cum is released into his womb.

I look up at John and smile, kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you my beautiful mate." John returns the kiss tiredly as he gives me a tired smile, "I love you too Peter." With that I turn so that John sleeps on top of me, I hold him close as we both close our eyes and fall asleep.

Stiles POV

I wake up in the arms of Derek, my face turning red from that fact. I look around and wiggle out of his hold and replace myself with a pillow. Slowly walking out of the room I head towards Peter's room, hoping to talk with my dad. Reaching the door I give it a gentle knock. A moment later, the door opens, showing my dad with his hair ruffled and unkempt clothes.

My dad's eyes widen as he brings me into a bone-crushing hug. I let out a soft laugh as I hug him back. "Hey dad, I just wanted to talk to you." My dad lets go and smiles. "I already know Stiles, you don't have to worry. You're my son, I wont leave you alone, even if I have a mate." I stand there frozen as my brain processes what my father told me; in the end I just smile brightly and tackle him.

My father catches me and shakes his head. "By the way, when are you and Derek going to give me a grandchild?" My face brightens up as I stutter and mumble my words together in embarrassment. My father only laughs as he pats my back. I pout at him as he continues to laugh at me. But his words struck a cord in me, making me think about having children with Derek, my mate.

 **I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I did not mean for the update to be so long! I frankly lost my mojo and battled against hell…I mean school. Anyway I hope this is good! For those who didn't read the top, my updates will be spaced out more, mainly due to hell.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Hehehe, it was fun to make…I admit that was my first lemon so please bare with me on that. I'll try to get better. Back on topic here is chapter 11!**

 **P.S**

 **There is a poll on my profile that I would like votes to, it's to decide my next fanfiction. I would like to know what people would like to see next! ^^ 3**

Chapter 11

Stiles' POV

I've been thinking of what my father told me, about having a kid. I want to, but at the same time I'm afraid of what my father's old pack will do. I shake my head to clear my dark thoughts as I smile to myself. I'll do it; I'll ask Derek to mate with me tonight. I wont let those evil wolves control my life!

Jumping up from my spot on the couch, I look for Derek, fully determined to ask him to mate with me. I bet I look like a teenage girl, which is really embarrassing, but I don't care right now! All I care about is getting to Derek! Running through the hallways I realize that Derek wasn't in the house.

Bursting through the front door I see Derek walking to his car. "Derek!" I call as I run to him. Derek stops and turns around, looking baffled. I laugh a little at his expression as I stop in front of him. "Yes Stiles?" I look up and take a deep breath. "I want to have a kid."

Derek stands there for a few moments with his mouth opening and closing. Derek clears his throat and rubs his temples. "Are you sure about this Stiles? I don't want to rush our relationship." I nod, smiling to show him that I wanted to have a child. "Derek, I love you and I want to do this. I'm very sure, so don't worry about consent."

Derek takes a moment to absorb the words before smiling softly, he hugs me gently and kisses my forehead. "Alright, tonight though ok, I got to do something with my parents." I nod, beaming out rays of happiness as Derek lets go of me and joins his parents in the car. I wave to them as they drive out towards town. Smiling brightly, I reenter the house, closing the door behind me.

Jack's POV

I smirk and chuckle as I hear the conversation behind my hiding place. This was what I waited for, Stiles would be the most vulnerable while carrying, the same with his father. It would be hard for them to defend themselves. All I would need to do is separate the Hale family from them. I back away and return to my back, eager to tell them the good news.

Racing through the woods I take in all the different scents, I must admit, Beacon Hills is a really good place for werewolves. The only problem is the annoying Hale pack. If we could remove them then my pack would be free to take over their territory.

Thinking of all the different ways to hurt them makes my eyes glow red in hunger for violence. I'll just use my omegas to satisfy this urge. Increasing my pace I zip through the forest to where my pack is, my hunger increasing by the second.

Peter's POV

For some strange reason, after mating with John during his heat I've been feeling less irritable. It's almost like John keeps me calm and collected, more so since before I met him. Talking about John I didn't see him come down for the last few days. Walking up to my room I open the door.

"John? Are you alright?" The only response I receive is a gut wrenching noise of someone throwing up in the bathroom. Opening the bathroom door I see John kneeling over the towel, hacking up literally nothing. Going to his side I gently rub his back, hoping that it would help him a little.

John stops after a few minutes and leans against me. "Are you ok John?" John nods as he whips his forehead, "I….I think I need to see a doctor…." I nod as I gently help him up to the bed. I lay him down and tuck him in as I go to call Deaton.

Stiles sees me walking to the phone, an innocent expression on his face. I give him my signature smirk and pick up the phone. Taking a moment to speak to Deaton I scowl as he tells me that he's out of town. I hang up the phone once Deaton and I finish talking. I walk back up to my room to tell John about the call, leaving Stiles confused.

Derek's POV (( **Hehe…..time for some action XD** ))

It was late in the night when my parents and I returned home. Remembering the talk Stiles and I had I let a smile appear. Trekking up to my room I enter, my eyes widening at the sight before me.

Stiles was laying on the bed, absolutely naked with the bed sheet pooling around his hips. He looks up at me shyly, making my instincts run wild. I close the door and shed my clothes as I make my way to our bed. Smirking I finally jump on him.

Stiles kisses me hard as I use my hands to explore his body, memorizing each part in the process. Stiles moans in my mouth as I pinch one of his nipples, the other hand gripping his cock and teasing it. I break the kiss, a string of saliva connecting us together, "God you don't know how much I want you want now."

Stiles smiles beautifully as our eyes lock, "Then show me sourwolf…I want to be yours." My eyes turn as I 'play with his neck, my hand continuing to stroke him. Stiles continues to mewl and squirm as the pleasure increases. I nibble on his neck as I grab the lube on my dresser and coat my fingers.

Bringing my lips to Stiles' lips I insert my fingers into him, Stiles gasps and arches off of the bed. I continue my ministrations as Stiles mewls and squirms under my body. Deciding that he was ready I take out my fingers and add lube to my cock. I give him a sweet kiss as I slowly enter him until I was fully in him.

Stiles and I pant as he slowly bucks his hips up, signaling for me to move. I sigh as I start to move my hips, slowly exiting and reentering Stiles over and over again. Stiles could only pant and moan as he wraps his legs around my waist. I continue to thrust into him until my knot started to form, I look down at Stiles and crush our lips together as I slam into him one last time.

Stiles gasps into the kiss as his eyes turn silver, his entire body trembling from intense orgasm. Stiles and I stay locked together and in each other's arms as I rode out my orgasm. I give Stiles a kiss on his forehead as I move around so he's on top of me. I smile as Stiles immediately falls asleep and snuggle closer. I hold him tighter as my eyes close themselves, that night was officially the best.

 **I'm sorry for the long delay of chapters…..school is literally hell in terms of work…I have to spend my weekend filming of a project….fun…but really hot! LOL anyway soon things will step up and we'll find out a secret….hope you all enjoyed this!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers! Welcome back to this chapter of Can You Save Me? I must admit I did not expect all of the reviews and such. Remember there is a poll to determine the category of my next fanfiction! Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Stiles POV

It's been a week since Derek and I mated…and boy do I feel fantastic! Except for the constant throwing up and all that. Derek was starting to get worried so I promised him that I would go to Deaton today. My dad went yesterday but didn't tell me anything about the visit. Thinking about it, he and Peter have been really secretive lately.

Reaching the entrance to the Deaton's clinic I exit my jeep and enter. And of course Deaton knows I was coming so he already had prepared everything for me. Setting myself on top of the cold, metal examination table Deaton immediately begins checking me for anything. That's when I received the good news, I wasn't sick…far from it. Thanking Deaton I rush out to my car and drive home to tell Derek. Without realizing it I was wearing a huge smile the whole drive home.

Barely wasting any time I shoot out of my jeep and run to Derek. I could hardly contain my excitement. Derek looks at me shocked and confused as I hug him tightly, "Stiles, not that I hate your hugs but mind letting me go?"

I chuckle as I back away from Derek a bit, "We're having a pup Derek!" Derek only stands there frozen as I smile brightly. Derek crushes me in a hug, laughing in absolute joy. Of course I laugh with him until Peter and the rest of his family come down, minus my dad.

"Now what is with all the racket?" Derek and I smile at each other as we reveal the news. The Hale family congratulated us as Peter walked back up to his room. Noticing Peter leaving I follow him, without Derek and the others knowing. Watching Peter I see him enter his room quietly. Frowning a bit I knock on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

The door opens showing Peter, who looked a little annoyed. "What do you need Stiles?" "Um…is my dad here Peter?" I hear a groan as I force my way past Peter. I see my father laying there on his side, his back facing me. "Hey dad, how are you?" My dad mumbles something into his pillow. I chuckle as I place my hand on his shoulder. I lean in closer, "Dad I can't understand gibberish." "I said I'm pregnant." I freeze that that statement, my mind going blank.

I chuckle, "You sure dad?" My dad turns so he's giving me his signature stare, "Yes I believe I can tell when I'm pregnant Stiles." I laugh as he sits up, "What did you need son?" I stop laughing and hug him. "I'm pregnant dad." My dad stares at me for a moment before getting off the bed. "I'm killing him." Peter and I immediately push him back on the bed gently. "Oh no dad, there will be no killing here, just relax and let Peter cuddle you." Peter gives me a look as I shrug. Eventually after much persuasion, my dad dropped the mission of killing Derek. I smile as I see Peter hold my father close, deciding it was time to leave I get up and walk out of their room.

Jake's POV

I wait for the news from my betas as I sit there on my 'throne'. I smirk as I hear the stomping of my betas. "Report." One of my betas walk up to me and smirk. "The two breeders are heavy with child alpha, what will we do now?" I sit there humming as I think of a strategy. "For now we wait, I am confident that an opening will reveal itself. And when it does, we will get those two and give them the punishments they deserve."

All of my betas smirk as they go back out to spy on my beautiful breeders. All I did was sit on my 'throne' and imagine all of the beautiful things I could do to those two, all the punishments and pleasures I could give them. The best would be to kill their mates right in front of them. I lick my lips as I prepare myself for the fight that will surely come once I make my move.

 **I am so so so sorry for the lack of updates….school is evil I tell you! Well here is the next chapter anyway, remember there is a poll to decide what my 2** **nd** **fanfiction should be on. Bye!**


	13. Not A Chapter

**Not a chapter**

 **I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Sadly I will not be able to update the story for a while. Mostly due to school, and the fact that I have lost my writing mojo to school. This story is not forgotten, I will try to update when I can. Until then, I thank you all for your patience.**


	14. Chapter 13

HEY GUYS I AM OFFICIALLY BACK! If this looks weird then I'm sorry, I'm using my tablet. Anyway onto the chapter!

Chapter 13

Stiles' POV Ever since I have gotten pregnant, Derek and I have been happy. As well as my dad and Derek's family. We have been preparing for the arrival of the pup, even though we don't know the gender or the exact number of pups we're having. We decided to keep that a surprise, I'm homeschooled now so I wouldn't be so stressed, even though I still see Scott and Issac which makes me even happier. As I'm laying in the bed right now I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen, deciding that I was being paranoid I get up and leave the room.

Walking down the stairs I see my mate talking with his parents, smiling I walk up and hug him. "Hey there Derek." Derek smiles as he hugs me, kissing my head. "Good timing love, I was just talking to my father about taking you out for dinner and a movie." I perk up at the thought, making them laugh. My father smiles as he looks at us, "Well it's decided, you two be careful though." Both of us nod as we go back upstairs to get ready.

It didn't take us too long to get ready for our date. We were already heading out to the town, making sure to give my dad a hug before going. Both of us getting in Derek's car and driving off. Completely unaware of the eyes watching us from the forest.

Jake's POV

I smirk as I watch the brats drive off to town, chuckling quietly I stay hidden. My second in command comes out of the shrubbery, "Sir what do you want us to do?" I turn my head to him a little, my eyes glowing blood red, my smirk increasing. "Proceed to phase one." My second in command bows and runs back to our hideout. Looking back at the Hale House I chuckle, "I can't wait to extinguish all the joy in your life John. Enjoy the happiness while you still can."

John's POV I lay in Peter's bed as I think about all that has happened so far. Smiling I rub my stomach gently, I'm excited about the pup I'm having with Peter. But I am scared as well, thinking about the Demon pack, they haven't made a move in three months, I know they haven't given up. All I can do though is stay here and hope for the best, even if the worst is coming.

OK THAT'S THE CHAPTER! PLEASE FORGIVR THE WEIRD LAYOUT THIS IS ON MY TABLET! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS AND SEEN YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys welcome to chapter 14, sorry for the last one being so short. Hopefully this will be better!

CHAPTER 14

Stiles' POV

We arrived at town as Derek drives up to my favorite diner. Exiting the car we enter, being seated at a table by the Window. Smiling I look at the menu, "Derek, what should we name our pup?" Derek looks at me smiling. "Well I don't know yet, until we now the number and genders of our pup or pups I want to wait. Is that ok?" I smile gently as I look at him. "That only makes me even more excited." Both of us smile at each other, finally deciding on our meals.

Once we order our food we sit there talking about what we would get for our future child or children. I must admit, this all feels like a dream. I really hope that this will stay for the rest of our lives. I was so focused on my date that I didn't see the few men entering the diner. Before Derek and I could react, one of the men punch him, the other two picking me up. I scream for Derek as the two drag me away. Derek looks at me and shoves the one male away, "LET HIM GO!" Derek tries to get to me but is tackled to the ground. I struggle as hard as I could but was taken into the back of a black van. The last thing I saw before being knocked out was the glowing eyes of the males.

Derek's POV

I can't believe I let them take Stiles away! I was supposed to protect him but I failed! Growling at the lone male holding me down I throw him off, he laughs as he dives out if the window, leaving me confused. That is until I felt a sudden pain in my abdomen. Looking down I notice it was a gunshot wound. I didn't even realize that I was shot, looking around I try to find the shooter, only for something hard to hit the back of my head. The last thing I heard was female laughter before succumbing to the darkness.

John's POV

I sit at the dining table as I read over the police reports for the last three months, hoping to find anything that screams out. Coming up with nothing I sigh in frustration, closing the last folder I get up from my seat. Just as I was walking away my cellphone rang, I look at the caller id, seeing Stiles on it I answer it, "Hey there kiddo. How's the date." "Oh I'm sorry, but Stiles can't answer you right now. You see, he's a little busy at the moment." I freeze in fear as I tremble, "Where is he Jake? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?!" I only heard laughter on the other side as well as whimpering. "Now now John, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to little Stiles right?" I tremble more as I imagine what could be happening to my son. "What do you want Jake?" "You know John, find us within an hour and your son lives, you fail then he dies. Your time starts now." My eyes widen as I hear the phone hang up. I yell for Peter, making him rush down the stairs with Derek's parents. "John what's wrong?" "HE HAS MY SON PETER!" Peter growls as well as Derek's parents. "Lets find him then, Talia, go with your husband and find Derek." Both Hales nod, Talia giving Peter and I a hug, "Both of you be careful." We nod as we leave the house, the Hales following close behind.

Jake's POV

I sit there playing with Stiles' cellphone, smirking as I see the little breeder trembling in his cage. I could tell my men were excited, they surrounded the cage with their lustful eyes watching the boy. The boy himself was trembling like a leaf, staying in the center of the cage. The men all try to grab him but stop as I get up from my 'throne'. Walking down slowly the others back away, I kneel in front of the cage. "Are you comfortable little breeder?" He only shakes his head as tears run down his face. Opening the cage I enter, making my little breeder panic, backing into the backside of the cage, just as I wanted. Two of my men instantly grab his head and arms, using rope to bind him to the cold bars of the cage. I watch as the little breeder struggles against the restraints. "It's time for you to learn your place little breeder."

I smirk as I exit the cage, leaving the door wide open. The little breeder whimpering and crying as I flash him an evil smirk. "Enjoy yourselves men, but don't break him or the pups inside him." I walk back to my 'thrown' as I hear the sweet sounds of the little breeder crying, chuckling darkly I look down at the phone. "I do hope you come and play John."

Well this took a dark turn, please leave reviews so I know what you all are thinking. See you all in the next chapter! 


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys welcome to chapter 15! Sorry for the dark turn but don't worry! STILES SHALL BE SAVED! Anyway onto the chapter!

Chapter 15

John's POV

So far it has been about thirty minutes since Jake used my son's phone to call me. I can't even begin to imagine what could be happening to Stiles right now. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Peter place his hand on my shoulder. "We WILL find him John." I look down as I lean against him, "I know we will, but I'm worried for him Peter. I know that pack, I know what they can do to him and it terrifies me. I just want my son back Peter." Peter frowns as he holds me in a warm embrace, making me tremble as I lean into his hold. I sigh as I slowly start to relax, so that I could think properly, Peter smiles at me as he keeps his hold.

Peter perks up as his phone vibrates, taking out his phone I watch him as he answers it, looking at his face for any kind of clue I wait for him to finish his call. Once he hangs up he hugs me tighter, "Derek was found, but they told me that there was blood, Derek was injured but still alive...but they could tell that the Demon pack ambushed them, taking Stiles while another got Derek." I could only tear up as I nuzzle against him. Peter returning the gesture in earnest, "I'll find those bastards John, I swear it."

Stiles' POV

I don't know how much time has passed since I was captured, but to me it feels like an eternity. This pack are nothing but barbarians, they kept around the cage I was trapped in. I shake like a leaf as I look around at the male betas, the alpha sitting on a slab of concrete. I really wish I could rip him a new one, if only my arms and neck weren't restrained! I look around for any way to free myself as the male betas continue to watch me. Hearing one of them chuckle I look towards them, seeing the alpha walking to me. I give him the best poker face that I could, just hoping that he wouldn't notice the fear I have.

The alpha kneels beside the bars of my cage, showing me his signature cocky smirk. "Now little breeder, I have a game for you. This will have severe consequences so please pay attention." I stare at him confused until I heard footsteps and people struggling. Looking towards the entrance my eyes widen to the size of saucers. There was my best friend with issac and his mother. "Now little breeder you have a choice, of course the options are the mother or the boyfriend. One lives and one dies, any objections?" I struggle harder as I look at their confused and scared expressions. Looking back at the smirking alpha I shake my head, "Please just let them go, they aren't a part of this!"

The alpha only laughs along wjth his pack, "My dear pup, of course they are! After all, we do need some entertainment until your father arrives, so let the festivities begin boys!" The pack cheers as I stare at Scott, along with his mother and boyfriend. I could only watch helplessly as the three were separated. The alpha smirks and whispers in my ear, "Choose one, or all three die. You have ten seconds." I panic as I look at the three of them. "I CAN'T CHOOSE BETWEEN THEM YOU MONSTER!" I could see three betas walk behind the three and bare their necks. Scott struggles desperately to escape the beta's grip as the other two go to kill his mother and Issac. I could only watch in horror as everything seemed to slow down, Scott's mother giving me a warm smile as the beta's claws come down.

So sorry for the cliffhanger. Please forgive me! Please leave reviews, I would love to know what you all are thinking! See you all in the next chapter! 


	17. Chapter 16

Hey all my lovely readers! Well that last chapter was really getting somewhere, hope you all enjoy this one!

Chapter 16

Stiles' POV

I stare at Scott's mom in shock along with everyone present in the hideout, the male beta that was about to kill her was laying on the ground dead from a headshot. I could see the other members of the demon pack start to growl as they look around. I could tell that the alpha was pissed as he lets out a booming roar. Hearing him command his betas I watch as all search for the shooter while three kept Scott, his mom, and Issac restrained.

Smiling a little in relief I continue to struggle against my restraints. Until the alpha turns to me with a dark look. Trembling a little I do my best to but on a brave face as he walks towards me. Showing his claws he enters the cage, rage evident on his face. I look at him frightened as I quickly try to think of a way out of this situation. Suddenly he brings his clawed hand down on my face, creating cuts across my face. Whimpering and tearing up from the pain I look down.

"Now little breeder, who shot my beta?" I look down scared as I tremble, "I-I don't know." He growls as he grabs my chin, making me look at him, "You do know little breeder, TELL ME WHO!" Suddenly another shot rang out, this time it was an arrow which was caught by the alpha. The alpha analyzes the arrow before letting his eyes turn red, "Ahhhh I see now, you managed to twist hunters into helping you. My my little breeder you do make an impression." I glare at him and spit in his face. His eyes widen for a moment before narrowing dangerously, a terrifying growl ripping through his throat.

He raises his arm, preparing the slash me again with his claws. I close my eyes tightly as I wait for the pain, only to realize that it didn't came. Opening my eyes slowly I see someone I wasn't expecting to see. There in front of me was Chris Argent, a hunter, helping me despite not knowing me very well. I breathe out a sigh of relief, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Trying to look at the person I relax once I realize it was Allison.

"Hey there Stiles, you ok? Your dad called mine for help." I smile as Allison frees me from my restraints and helps me out as her father holds off the alpha. I look at Scott, Issac, and Melissa, smiling as they all rush to me. "STILES WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" "I will explain later Scott but we need to go now!" Allison and I take the three out of the hideout and into a car. "Stiles get to your dad ok and make sure no one gets you again." I nod at Allison as I give her a hug, "Be careful ok." She smiles as she runs back into the warehouse, Scott's mom turning on the car and driving us away. I look back at the warehouse, hoping that this nightmare will finally be over.

Derek's POV

I wake up with a shout as I look around for Stiles, realizing he's not with me I start to remember what happened. Getting out of the bed I open the door, only to bump into my mate. Standing there shocked I bring him into a hug, nuzzling him as I shake. Stiles tears up as he hugs me tightly, his own body trembling. "Are you ok Stiles? What happened?" He only looks down as he hugs me, "The alpha kept me in a cage while he let his betas touch me." I growl as I nuzzle him more, my instincts going crazy. Bringing him back into my room I lay down with him in my arms. That is when I noticed faint scars on his face, growling more as my eyes glow I caress his face. "Did that alpha hurt you Stiles?" I watch as he nods slowly while nuzzling into my chest.

"I'm so sorry Stiles, I let them take you. How did you even get out?" He looks at me and lets a small smile appear, "Allison and her dad, they rescued me as well as Scott, his mom, and Issac. Allison said that my dad called hers for help." Nodding I breathe in his scent, happy that I got my mate back safely." I just want to make the bastard pay for what he's done to my mate. But for now I'll lay down with him so I can comfort him.

John's POV

I smile in relief as I sit on the couch, even though my son was hurt a little, I was still glad to have him back alive. Looking up I see Peter sit down beside me and hold me. "So...mind telling me how you know the Argents so well?" I chuckle a little as I lay my head on his shoulder. "Stiles met Allison and ended up becoming friends, after that they both got us dads to meet at the diner. It was pretty uncomfortable but it didn't go bad, in fact the meeting was fantastic. Ever since that meeting we've been talking to each other about normal things." Peter hums in acknowledgment before kissing me passionately. "As long as they don't hurt you or Stiles then I'm fine with this."

I smile more as I wrap my arms around his neck, "I'm glad to hear that Peter." We both sit on the couch holding each other close as the rest of the pack explain what was going on to Scott, Issac, and Melissa.I couldn't feel any happier, but I was a little scared of what was to come. The only thing we can do is wait for the next move.

Jake's POV

I growl in absolute rage as my betas kneel in front of me empty handed. Turning to one of my betas I kick him across the room, making him hit a stack of crates. "Would anyone like to explain how HUNTERS GOT HERE!" The rest of my betas look down and whimper as no one speaks up. Growling even more I take my frustration out on various crates and items in the warehouse. "YOU ALL WILL FIND THOSE HUNTERS ANS AND KILL THEM UNDERSTAND ME!" All nod before running out of the warehouse, leaving the one I kicked behind. Walking up to the injured beta I grab him by the throat and bring him close to me. "And you...you will be my perfect trap. Betray me and you will suffer immensely...understand?" The beta nods as he tries to breathe, his eyes wide with panic and fear. I throw him to the ground as the beta coughs, taking in huge gulps of air.

"You will befriend them, get into their ranks by claiming to escape from me. You then will make them lower their guard so we take take out the alpha and betas. Now...GO!" The young beta scrambles up to his feet and runs as fast as he can, a deadly smirk growing on my face as I watch him run. "Let's see how well you handle this John."

HEY EVERYONE THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS AND FOR READING THIS STORY SO FAR! I would like to give you guys a chance to guess who the little beta is. Guess right and I'll give you a shout out and digital cookies. Sadly I can't do much..I'm going to cry now, just kidding! See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
